The Experiment
by Kawaii kiwi 421
Summary: What happens when Lady Tsunade uses the rookie nine as guiny pigs? A rebelious Hinata, Artistic Naruto, Gothic Ino, and much much more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto or any of the characters *sigh*

* * *

Lady Tsunade has begun to take an interest in psychology. She had been fascinated, her lips curling up into a mischievous smile as she read a book, and decided that In order to learn more about the subject, she would have to experiment... And she knew the perfect shinobi to act as her guiny pigs.

The rookie nine stood stiffly in front of her desk, shifting nervously as they eyed one another. The mission they were receiving must be of great importance if this many were summoned. All attention flew to the blonde woman as she coughed, the sound vibrating through the heavy air.

"I have decided to run an experiment that could possibly benefit the village as a whole and I need you guys to partake in it." She eyed them all down, indicating that she was not taking no for an answer. Besides, who would even deny their protector anything? Only the council of course, but nobody liked them much.

"Ano... What's it all about?" Kiba asked, a steady hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I have written certain roles out on slips of paper and put them into this little bag. Each of you will pull one out and act with that persona for a week. You will each receive a tracker and recording device. Should you fail, you will be flunked back into the academy."

The shinobi were speechless as shizune walked to each with the small bag, a look of wariness on her face.

The hyuuga heiress paled as she looked onto the slip of paper she had gotten. In the middle, in a neat print, was scrolled the word "rebel." How was she going to pull that off? She couldn't even finish a sentence without stuttering! For goodness sakes, she felt as if she were going to pass out on the spot. Her wolfish teammate frowned besides her, looking at his slip that spelled out "fashionista." What the hell was that? Oh Kami, please don't tell him he had to act like a GIRL. He tensed at the thought, elbowing the quiet bug user next to him as in indicator to see his new persona. "Narcissus." He sighed, pushing his glasses up. "T-that means conceited..." Hinata explained, causing kiba to burst out in laughter.

The tension in the room slowly began easing up, it seemed as though this little game would actually be fun. Not to mention, everyone will learn a little something, be it courage or humility.

"What did you get Naruto?" The bubblegum haired girl inquired. She showed him hers, which declared that she was now a "body builder." The blonde's cheeks puffed up as he attempted to control his giggle fit, resulting him in getting his head bonked. "Mine says struggling artist." It was sakura's turn to laugh. Their dark haired teammate's face was locked into a heavy glare at his paper, which peaked the interest of the other two. Sasuke quickly slid it into his pocket and looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. His had read "hopeless romantic."

In the corner, a lazy yawn was given as he passed his slip over to his nosy teammate, a wheat colored eyebrow lifting up in a perfect arch. "As if you could be a womanizer." She said, handing it back without an interest. "Whatever." He shrugged. The blonde turned to the secretary and pushed a hand into the bag, excitement prickling the hairs on the back of her neck. She unfolds the piece of paper and reads aloud, "gothic." Her mouth sets into a harsh line and she grudgingly looks over at the hokage. "I don't look good in black." Chouji choked on a potato chip when he read his, which had "health nut" written all over it.

"Well there you have it. Good luck" And with that, they were dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

The lilac eyed kunoichi looked around nervously, stepping into her home as if she were a burglar afraid of getting caught. "Hinata...? WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" Her cousin had yelled. His eyes were wide and confused, a blush tainted his face. She crossed her arms defiantly and sucked her teeth. "Che. What the hell does it look like?" She replied, her chin raised high.

The brown haired hyuuga was shocked. Certainly this wasn't his cousin. It must be an intruder, one that was able to duplicate chakra signatures. His thoughts were interrupted when he was pushed aside, Hanabi smiling broadly at her Nii-chan. "Woah... You look great!" She beamed, the sparkling in her eyes brightening as her older sister brushed past her without acknowledgement.

Deep down in her mind, Hinata was shivering. She hoped that her family wouldn't hold her against this but it would bring too much shame if she were demoted back to square one. She slid into her room and locked the door, taking a glance at her reflection. Her eyes were smoky with lots of make-up, all borrowed from Ino of course. Her hair was slick, covering half her face as it rested over her shoulder in loose ponytail. Her clothes, _or lack of_, consisted of a mesh shirt with a cropped look-alike of a shinobi vest whose sole purpose was to push her chest up.

Tight denim shorts, black heeled boots, and her weapons pouch were all that was adorned below her waist. She looked away shamefully, jumping when her father's voice rang out from the other side of her door. "Hinata, have you forgotten our schedule to spar? An heiress should always be punctual." His tone held a bit of anger and a whole lot of disappointment.

The girl forced her door open, leaning against the frame and smirking at the eyes of a bewildered clan leader. "Oh that? I didn't feel like seeing you." She glanced down at her nails which Kiba had messily painted a dark red in hopes of perfecting his own role. "What is the meaning of your appearance!? And how dare you use that tone of voice with me! You should be grateful that I haven't disowned you yet!" His voice was gradually raising with anger.

"_I don't understand what my mother ever saw in you_."

Hinata inwardly cringed at the harshness of her words. There were times were she actually pondered that but had too much respect to form it into words. She saw the hurt in his eyes before he abruptly turned and left. Yes, she was aware that it wasn't fair or even appropriate considering that her mother had passed, _but oh did it feel good._

* * *

"Honey, red is _NOT_ your color."

The words felt wrong in his mouth but the sudden attention he was getting from the female population was **OUTSTANDING**. Girls of all types were coming up to him for advice. Should she wear this scarf with that hat? "Of course not, hats are so last season. You need to focus on the now and the now says patterned jeans are in."

His smile was blinding as he slouched forward, a hand in a back pocket and turning slightly to the side for yet another picture. Boy, did he feel like a celebrity. He chuckled, remembering how his mother had reacted when she saw him sitting in the living room with fashion magazines strewn around him. A few of the titles caught her attention, especially_ kunoichi wear_, causing her to take a step back with horror. _"I didn't see anything"_ she repeated to herself in hopes that the situation would magically fade away and she would wake up in her bed, sweat causing her hair to cling to her face. But she didn't wake up and Kiba didn't overlook the sheer terror his tough parent was encased with.

His smile lessened slightly when he noticed that others, female and male, were beginning to imitate his clan's trademark by painting triangles onto their faces. Akamaru barked unhappily, causing him to scoff. "Down boy, they just follow the trends." That's what he said, however, he strained to keep up his superior attitude as he flung his new leather jacket over his left shoulder. "OI Kiba." He was suddenly pulled back by his now rebellious friend, Hinata. "Piss off." She sneers, flicking off his admirers as she turns and drags him off to a corner. His white haired canine runs after them and automatically snuggles up to Hinata, earning a heavy glare from said girl. He notices the slight uncertainty in her eyes and automatically relates.

_SHOOT, He was getting side-tracked!_

"You are cutting into my _me-time_." He frowns, glancing down at his rather expensive watch. His eyes had watered when he handed over the money in exchange for the thing, feeling a sudden dent in his wallet which was now a hideous cheetah print. "I have an interview with Kohona's newscast at two, wrap this up." He taps his foot impatiently, bending over in a hurry to wipe the smudge of dust that he spotted.

"_Excuse me?_" Her hand reached out and pulled him close by the collar of his tie, his shades slipping down the bridge of his nose. He panicked a bit. An angry Hinata would certainly feel no need to restrain the strength of her gentle fist in this kind of situation. "Oh u-uh... I mean what could I help you with?" "Did you see that annoying blonde anywhere?"

After he had pointed out where he had last seen the struggling artist, he sighed with relief when she left and recomposed himself.

* * *

Shino Aburame was anything but conceited. In fact, he was the complete opposite. He swallowed hard, shaky fingers reaching up to undo the bindings of is over-sized coat. "That's right darling, hand it over." The wolf boy held out a limp hand in an attempt to snatch it from his teammate. "...On second thought, the academy doesn't sound so bad." And that was when claws were brought out.

The bug user saddened when his favorite jacket was shredded to pieces, grudgingly taking hold of the hoodie his friend passed him. He raised an eyebrow at the denim jacket, wondering why two were even needed. "Don't ask questions, just put it on." His shades were also switched out for a more modern pair.

The two of them had spent the day enhancing the quiet man's beauty, which really did take a while. Kiba had gotten too engrossed in his mission. Shino's eyebrows were plucked, his teeth bleached, hair straightened, body waxed, and to top it all off, he had gotten a spray on tan. He looked at his reflection, a set frown overtaking his facial expression.

That was twenty four hours of cruel and unusual torture. He had a new found respect for kunoichi and the way they endured pain for their personal hygiene. That certainly meant they had more strength than any male in the case if they were captured and tortured on a mission. Now, however, was his big debut as his new self. He took a step into a bustling restaurant, looking around to see if anyone he knew was there. A pale skinned woman with pitch black hair waved him over.

"Hey, haven't seen you around these parts. You new here?" Her eyes drooped seductively and he sucked in a breath, smirking confidently. "Sorry, I'm way out of your league." He turned his back on the woman, her face now flushed with embarrassment. He walked over to a table and sat down, surprised to find women automatically crowding around him with each offering to buy him lunch. It was a pleasant change from being in the background all the time. Now that _he_ was the center of attention.

Shino Smiled to himself slightly. _Oh yeah, He could get used to this._


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites (: I'll do my best with this story ~Kawaii Kiwwi

* * *

Sakura glanced at her reflection and fought back the tears. Her beautifully slim body was ruined.** RUINED**. She had enhanced her muscles with chakra, making them overly bulky and unnecessarily toned. Her head looked small as it sat upon the ginormous heap. She sniffled a bit, reaching for a tissue on her bedside table. She missed and in annoyance, she slammed a hand on the counter, tearing the wood in half. She cringed, feeling like some sort of monster.

A knock at her door brought her even deeper into her depression. "Sakura, some…_dark girl_… is looking for you." Her mother's voice sounded muffled coming from the hall and she thanked Kami that her parents actually respected her personal space. She wouldn't know what she would do if they came in and saw her looking like this. Her father would probably faint, her mother slapping her butt playfully in a _Good Job_ kind of way. She never liked it when she did that.

She opened her window, deciding to climb down to meet up with the Gothic Ino, and grunted in annoyance when she found that her hands were now too big to hold onto the thin railings without denting them. She felt as if any minute, the words _"SAKURA SMASH._" Would become appropriate for use. The pink haired kunoichi heard an unbearable laugh, looking over her shoulder to find her friend attempting to control her giggles.

She knew how she looked and to be honest, she would kill to go back in time and pick Ino's slip. The girl said she didn't look good in black, well it was true. She didn't look_ good_, she looked _GORGEOUS_ in the dark color. Her curves were more defined, her black hair contrasted beautifully against her pale completion and made her eyes pop with color. Sakura was so jealous that she was fighting the urge to wrap a hand around her pretty little head (she was sure that she only needed one hand because they were so HUGE) and crush her skull into an array of fragments.

Of course she wouldn't do that, they were frienemies after all. The friend side of her told her it was wrong… but the enemy side was begging to do it.

* * *

Naruto sighed, looking down at his sketchpad with a depressing look. He knew, if anything, he was a horrible artist. The jumbled scribbles on the pad was similar to that of a three year olds and he was not happy about it. He sighed again, leaning back against the cool brick surface behind him. This was going to be a lot harder than he had first anticipated. He was naive, believing that art was fun and inspirational, not realizing that one had to truly be blessed with talent.

"_I may not be a genius, but I gain from hard work what I lack in talent._" That's what Rock Lee had said once. Naruto pulled his orange scarf (the only orange garment on him) up to his nose as he thought about the quote. He wore a black beret that hid the messy blonde hair from sight, slim black glasses that he really didn't need, a black mid-sleeve shirt with black tight pants. His usual sandals were switched out with a pair of annoying black slip on shoes.

A shadow looms over him, causing him to squint as he looked up to find its source. He choked back a cough and raised an arm to cover both his blush and an oncoming nose bleed. "Hey loser. I need some spray paint." Hinata had presented herself in a dominant position, hands on her hips and her chin raised high.

"C'mon, I don't have all day." She hissed. He was mesmerized by her cherry red lips. "uhh….. What do you need them for?" He asked. "Does it matter?" He watched as she crossed her arms beneath her chest, making them bounce up slightly and she heaved an impatient sigh. He looked up to see a deep pink hue on her face, an indicator that her shyness is being swallowed back. She tapped a foot as he looked into his messenger bag.

He handed over a bottle of purple, deeming it was the most relate-able color to the original Hinata. He smiled, she rolled her eyes, and that's when he learnt what it was for. In beautiful curly letters, she wrote "Hinata was here B!#?&" on the brick wall. "HINATA! HOW COULD YOU? ART IS SACRED, IT IS BEAUTY MANIFESTED INTO SOMETHING ETERNAL…AND YOU…YOU JUST DEMEAN IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING!?"

She cringed back, tears in her eyes before regaining herself. "Enough of that Art B.S. Naruto, You and I both know that nobody gives a damn about it." And with that, the two of them went their separate ways. Of course Naruto knew she was only playing her role but he was still seriously upset. She had just reminded him of the days where he was young, vandalizing anything he could get his little fingers on and hoping it would turn people's attention his way. He didn't like the feeling now…it made him feel like a hypocrite. He lowered his head, slumping his shoulders and covering a hand over his growling stomach.

Yeah, apparently you have to always be starving to be a struggling artist.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha. Just the mere mention of his name would send ladies fainting. This, of course, was an exaggeration made by said shinobi, the boy was full of himself. He glanced in the mirror and smirked. _Every Uchiha was blessed with good looks_, he thought. His smile faded into a harsh line as he stared at the slip of paper taped at the top of his mirror. **Hopeless Romantic. **

He had decided the best way to go about this was to stay in his apartment. I mean, if he didn't see any anyone, he didn't have to act in this degrading fashion. The plan was foolproof, well it was until a knock at his door caused him to scowl in its path. He looked into the peephole and saw nothing but muscles. If it's a guy, he's in the clear. So like an idiot, he opened the door, and bit back his tongue as a powerful urge to laugh at the Kunoichi's physique manifested itself.

Sakura looked horrified, tears rimming her eyes and threatening to break free at any moment. Another girl, one that looked familiar but didn't really bring a name to mind stood slightly behind, hands pushing the body builder into Sasuke's home. "G-Gomen Sasuke….I look horrible, huh?" Sakura smiled sadly and looked down. "Sakura, the way your inner strength is being reflected onto your outer appearance is quite stunning…" He forced a blush to come to his cheeks, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he slightly turned his head away.

He successfully made himself look embarrassed and then sighed contently, speaking about some Shakespearean nonsense. Wide feminine eyes stared back at him as he got lost in his words, entering a whole different world that was beginning to freak them out. How did he know so much poetry? And where did he get those leggings from? The material seemed to be stretched out in an achingly tight fashion and it made him look… _GAY_.

The two kunoichi took soft backwards steps, closing the door as gently as possible so that he wouldn't notice their exit. Of course he did and he dropped the act once they left the proximity. He stared in amazement at how a pair of his crazy fan girls just left of their own free will. It was beautiful, It was wonderful, it was another "-ful" word that couldn't come to mind. He would harness the power of this "_romantic_" stuff and use it to his advantage.

Of course what he doesn't know is that he is just going to make himself look like a fool, especially since his fan club had died down after the whole "_I'm an avenger_" bullshit he did. But hey, what the Uchiha doesn't know won't kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino crossed her arms and legs, looking away from the man sitting in front of her. Her father, in return, leaned forward and set a contemplative glare at his daughter. "Ugh, it's not even that bad. Like really!" She snaps, flipping her pitch black hair over her shoulder. He grunts in return and clasps his hand together, his eyes fixing on the Jashin pendant around her neck. "I'm leaving." She goes to stand up, but ended up being forced to sit back down by a dainty hand. "Honey, we are just worried about you..." Ino looked over her shoulder to find her mother on the brink of tears. "OH MY JASHIN MOM." _Way to make things more complicated!_ She reluctantly sat down and continued to listen to her parents express their feelings on her new appearance. It angered her a bit, the fact that a certain look automatically turned somebody into a bad guy.

Her mind wanders over to the rejects that tended to hang out around the abandoned Uchiha compound._ I guess they go where they won't "bother" anyone..._ Her heart clenched uncomfortably, thinking to one of the more popular "Gothic" shinobi, Sai. He always seemed to catch her eye but she wasn't a little girl anymore, and she knew he was no Prince Charming. "Well if we are done here," Ino got up with a sigh, "I have to meet up with Sakura." "Just know we love you and support you one hundred percent. Right honey?" The mother stated, elbowing the sullen man when he failed to reply. "Of course," He frowned.

The couple was obviously unhappy with their daughter's wardrobe change. To be honest, Ino herself didn't feel quite right in all the black she adorned. She sighed, fingering the Jashin pendant in a bored manner. Apparently, you had to be a follower in some sort of dark religion if you wanted to be a Goth, either that or be atheist. That was what her research told her and she had no interest in either to decide for herself... So she had flipped a coin._ Oh Jashin, if you are real... Kill me now. **"A true follower fears not death, invite it and you will become one with me."**_ She jumped, hearing the invading voice in her mind had caught her off guard. She glanced down at the polished silver, clenching it in her fist and holding it tightly against her chest.

_What the hell was that..?_ She pushed the unease out of her head and decided to enjoy herself by teasing Sakura.

* * *

Shikamaru stretched. He was so used to sleeping in intervals, taking a nap every couple of hours. Of course that ruined his sleeping cycle and he cursed himself for that. That night, he took two doses of "_SHINOBIZZZ, The natural sleeping aide that knocks out even the toughest shinobi!"_, and he slept like a baby. Once fully awake, he dressed himself in the altered armor Ino had laid out for him the night before, deeming that women _loooooved_ men in uniform. He struggled with the black pants, squeezing his butt cheeks as he desperately attempted to pull the skinny jeans up to his waist. _What a drag_. He gave up and pulled them off, opting for a pair of black slacks instead. His vest was de-padded so it lay limp, and fabric was added in an attempt to turn it into a dress shirt. Oh yeah, he was ready to take on any enemy with **STYLE**._ The ladies better watch out._ He mused nonchalantly.

He didn't mean it. There was only one girl he was interested in. Too bad Temari was both far away, and uninterested. Of course she actually did have a little crush on the intelligent man, but despite how high his IQ was, he was clueless when it came to women. But hey, aren't all men? _"I don't understand girls. GIRLS understand girls, and they hate each other."_ That's what Chouji had said during one of their talks._ He had a point._ Shikamaru sighed, tucking in the shirt and looping a belt around his waist. He unbound his hair and combed it out, slicking it down with loads of hair gel. As an added precaution, he bathed it in hairspray, causing him to cough and open the window to air out the room.

He placed a mini hairspray bottle in his pocket, along with his keys and wallet, and headed for Chouji's. He barely turned the corner when he bumped into his first **target**, which was what playboys called the girls they flirt with. Well, that's what the shoujo manga he read had said. He also learned that being a girl's _senpai_ automatically made him more desirable, though he saw no reasoning behind that. He clicked his tongue when his eyes met TenTen's. She was already taken and was also a year older._ Just smile, compliment, and walk away_. That was the formula he had come up with to getting the chicks. "Hey you," he smiled teasingly, "you're looking very beautiful this morning." He watched as her face flushed with embarrassment and began walking away just as she was stumbling over a response.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" She called out, "We should spar sometime!" He watched as she clumsily left, the usual strong-willed kunoichi frilled at the will of his words. "OI. She's dating my cousin, I suggest you leave her alone if you still want the privilege of making children," Hinata spat, pulling him by the shoulder so that he came eye to eye with her, "You little F #!Ker." He smiled a bit and told her how heated her new appearance was making him. She blushed a deep red, the true Hinata showing through shaking knees as she fought the impulse to run away. Instead, she threw him a hard uppercut, knocking him out and leaving him unconscious on the street.

_This experiment was truly troublesome_.

* * *

"Really mom? Do you _KNOW_ how many calories are in these chips!?" Chouji threw the bag into the garbage and continued making his protein shake, glancing occasionally at the trash bin. His stomach growled in protest and his mother took note of it. "Chouji dear, if you don't eat more then you will turn into a twig!" He glanced at his reflection through the glass on the cabinets, seeing the skinny version of himself. Tsunade had placed a strong henge on him and to be honest, he was pretty hot. And by hot, I mean totally average. He wasn't an attention grabber like Neji, but his smile was contagious.

"Chouji." His father grunted. He turned to look at the man, his arms were crossed and a triumphant look was plastered on his face. "I'm very proud of you. You've inspired me, the whole family will now be dieting!" They exchanged knowing glances and smiled. The doorbell rang and Chouji poured his protein shake into a bottle, running outside to meet up with his best friend. "Whoa...what the hell happened to your face!?" He gasped, pressing down on the dark bruise on Shikamaru's chin and watching with amusement as his friend flinched from the sudden pain. "_Hinata_ happened." He replied. They both took the time to imagine the scene, laughing at the fact that at some point when he was blacked out, an animal, or possibly another person, had peed on his leg.

"My family has decided to go on a diet. I think it's pretty good considering dad's cholesterol." They chatted a little about everything, especially how the number of good looking shinobi increased and how ridiculous Sakura looked with all those muscles. "Ha-ha the only one who would still be attracted to that would be Lee." Shikamaru yawned, biting down on his tongue as he was picked up by the collar. "Oh, is that so?" The pink haired girl growled, taking a quick glance at Chouji. "You look good Chouji!" She smiled sweetly before turning back to the womanizer and swinging a left hook to his jaw. "**WHAT THE HELL!?**" Chouji silently thanked the Gods for not giving him that role, it seemed as if it was a painful experience.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Holding Sakura back with overgrown hands, he gave his friend a chance to get up and run away. He sighs with relief and goes to apologize to Sakura, eyes wide when he sees her tearing up. _Oh shit_. This was worse than being beat up by a girl, having to comfort her so that she doesn't cry. Thankfully, Ino was always sensitive to criticism so he had a lot of practice with what to say. "Don't worry Sakura, you still look beautiful." She wailed and shook her head, "No I don't! I'm so _big and ugly!_"

_"I'm so **Big** and Ugly."_

_"**Big** and Ugly."_

_"**Big**."_

_This b #!? doesn't know how big feels._ He frowned but stayed silent, knowing that things were a lot different when it came to girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody, not even the clan elders, expected Hinata to kick in the door to the gathering room. They were in the middle of discussing a new training regimen for the younger hyuugas, seeing as to how they were the future of the clan. "Hey losers." She smiled at all the glares she received. "Hiashi! Control your daughter at once!" Hinata couldn't connect the voice to a face, but she did become angry. "Listen up A**-F***ers. I don't give a damn what you think, say, or try to do. I'm In charge of myself now." She lightly kicked the edge of the table, infusing chakra in the way Sakura had taught her to enhance the effect by 10X. The table flew past and lodged itself into the wall.

"Hinata, what has gotten into you!?" Her fathers strict voice asked, yet it came out more in the form of a statement. "Shut up Old Man. If it bothers you so much then come over and do something about it!" _Oh pleeeease don't, please don't. No, sit back down, stop walking this way, put your hand back down..!_ **SMACK**. Hinata's cheek stung, her eyes glazing over with tears. This was her breaking point. If anything, she couldn't stand her father getting violent with her. Hinata Hyuuga had snapped. It took most of the elders to pull her off, her father's face was bloody from the punches she threw. And they weren't chakra infused, nor was her byakugan activated. No, these were_ REAL_ punches. Skin on skin, pieces of her heart forcing their way into his head in the form of clenched fists.

She was thrown out, told that if she did not fix her attitude then they will be forced to curse her with the caged bird seal. "That's all you guys ever do! You hide behind the seal! You eliminate everything that bothers you! Posing as Gods!" She spat at the ground near their feet. "Well don't worry about me, I quit being a part of this family."

The inner Hinata was extremely scared. She had no idea what she was going to do now... But she regretted not one thing. It felt amazing to finally release all the words she had locked away, all the thoughts and feelings that were considered TABOO. Now, without the fear of constantly being watched, _judged_, she felt as a free spirit.

_Aww hell yes, b*****s!_

* * *

Kiba stepped out of the shower and slammed the curtains closed when the flashing of cameras caught his attention. His face resembled that of a ripe tomato, and he wasn't sure if he could take the paparazzi anymore. He sighed dejectedly as got dressed in the clothes he carefully laid out the night before. A black long sleeved sweatshirt, a faux fox vest, white jeans, black slide-ins, and a golden studded belt. He slumped down the stairs, towel still draped over his damp hair, and gaped at what he saw playing on the television.

"And guess what we have here," the talk show host to _Burn Baby, Burn_ smiled slyly, making a hand gesture to someone off set, "a picture of the rising idol, Kiba Inuzuka, IN THE NUDE." The screen faded into a photograph of the wolfish teen, his arms outstretched to the curtains, a little blurred due to his movement, and in the lower center was a smiley face covering his genital area. He paled._ Didn't they take that just five minutes ago?_ "OI Kiba," his older sister laughed as she held up the remote, "that cover up was a little on the_ small side_, I guess some things never change, huh!" She barked into laughter and dodged him as he lunged towards her. His claws came into contact with the soft cushion of the couch. They sunk in and tore through the fabric.

"Oooh, Momma's gunna be pissed at that." He glared at the woman, baring his fangs in an attempt to show her just how angry he was. She waved him goodbye and left the house, a series of fan girl screams echoing through the room before she shut the door behind her._ Great, just great._ **CRACK**. At that moment, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled and his instincts kicked in. He rolled on the floor until he landed quietly behind the couch, peeking over the side to see his enemy. **CRACK**. He saw through the doorway that girls were attempting to break the kitchen window. He dashed up the stairs, into his room, and locked the door behind him. Akamaru, with his cute little Mohawk, yawned lazily and stretched, glancing up at his best friend.

"Damn it, this is worse than a zombie apocalypse.." Kiba furrowed his brows in contemplation. It seems the only way out would be through the window. Thanks to the fact that he was a well trained shinobi, he knew he would probably land unharmed from the second floor. The only problem was he would have to react fast enough to run past the obsessed crazies. He glanced out the window._ Are there guys out there too? What the hell!?_ One guy with framed glasses and a beanie was holding up a sign saying _"I'm gay for Kiba"_ with a heart around his name. Another sign consisted of nothing but a series of numbers.

Psh, like he'd actually call. Kiba has better things to do, things like call **girls** who were actually **attractive**.

* * *

Shino updated his profile picture for the third time today. Not a minute later, he was bombarded with likes and comments. His **NinjaBook** account was among the top searches and he was bringing so much publicity to the site that** NinjaBook inc.** actually recruited him to be the face of their company. He sighed, pushing his designer shades up the bridge of his nose, and leaned back in his chair. It was a lot easier to keep up this facade online as opposed to grabbing the attention of females everywhere. He sighed again and decided to get something to snack on. He walks towards the kitchen and opens the fridge, pulling out a green apple. "Son," his fathers voice rang out. Shino turned halfway, looking at the man from the corner of his eyes. His hands clenched and un-clenched, a sign that he was nervous. "I am glad that you... That you have found a means of becoming more social. However, please remember that you are the heir to this clan."

Shino sensed the warning. _So in other words, watch what is said and done._ A curt nod was all the response he gave, then he turned fully around and placed the apple back into the refrigerator. He didn't seem to be hungry anymore, so instead, he walked out the front door and to the direction of the training grounds. "AHH, IT'S SHINOOO~" he ignored the girls with hearts floating around their heads. _That defies any logic_, he thought with an annoyed twitch. If there was anything he had learned so far, it was that girls were scary creatures. They found ways to get around any barricades you put up. Blocked her on **NinjaBook**? No problem, she just hacked right into your account to leave lovey dovey statuses.

He shuddered. Well, there was an upside to it too. He didn't have to carry anything with him, they always provided what he needed. After he finished his self-training, shirt off so the ladies could see his ripped body, he held his arms up so that they could dry his sweat with the towels they will probably take home and perform some sort of Wiccan love spells on later. Girls fought over who's water he should drink and what bento he should eat. "Is my hair messed up? I need a mirror, stat." The words barely left his lips when girls began digging through their purses for a compact. "Shino-Kun, d-don't worry, you c-could never look bad!" A soft, quivering, female voice said. It reminded him of Hinata, pre-experiment of course. He forced a smile in the girl's direction and replied with a wink._ "I know."_

Oh, and did he mention **Ninjabook**? Because by contract, he has to bring up **Ninjabook** at least five times. *Sigh*


End file.
